The expanded universe
by hannibal1996
Summary: A new threat has been created. The X-men know they cannot defeat it alone so they decided to bring in help.
1. Onslaught

**Hello and welcome. I wrote this idea just to see how it would turn out so please say. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

A man stood in a cold, dark laboratory. He was building a giant machine. He had just finished welding the machine.

''Soon it will be ready. My creation will be ready.'' A blonde man said as he removed his welding visor. He started to laugh maniacally. He picked up a cerebro like helmet and put it on his head. He started to activate several controls.

Charles Xavier was asleep in his bed. He started to have nightmares of a blonde man laughing. He awoke quickly and looked terrified.

''Legion.'' Charles whispered when he woke up. He knew the X-men were in trouble. He could still hear the laughter in his head.

Erik was asleep in his bed. It was the middle of the night. Like Charles he was suffering from nightmares involving a laughing blonde man. He awoke quickly and put his helmet on. The helmet stopped the laughter.

''I think I need to speak to Charles.'' Erik said to himself. He looked terrified and was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

Legion stood in the laboratory. He took off the cerebro helmet and started typing into a computer.

''I will destroy everything.'' Legion said laughing. The machine started to activate. A bright light was generated blinding Legion. The machine started to open. Out walked a tall red being. He had the physical appearance of Magneto but with added armour.

''Where am I?'' The creature asked. It struggled keeping a physical appearance and kept turning invisible.

''You are in my laboratory. You are not yet powerful enough to fulfill your purpose which is why I am going to give you power.'' Legion explained.

''How?'' The creature asked.

''I'm going to send you into the mind of my father, Charles Xavier. I will monitor you and help you but you must remember what you are on this Earth to do.'' Legion explained.

''Which is?'' The creature asked again. It still had no clue what he was.

''Destroy. The ultimate onslaught against the heroes of this world. I like that, onslaught, I hope you like your new name.'' Legion said. He burst into laughter. He put the cerebro helmet on and sent Onslaught into the mid of Charles to grow stronger.

The next day Charles felt normal, better than normal. He had no idea that Onslaught was hiding in his mind and had dismissed that night's events as a nightmare. Legion had explained his plan to Onslaught and he wanted in.

Charles was helping Rogue master her powers.

''It's ok Rogue. I know it is difficult but you must try.'' Charles said as Rogue failed again.

''I'm sorry. It is so difficult.'' Rogue said. She looked defeated and was tired of trying. She was starting to give up hope and was getting worried about all of the psyches she had absorbed since she had got her powers.

''I believe I could become stronger quicker. This girl had minds inside her head. I could feed off it and become stronger and unleash hell on the Earth.'' Onslaught said.

''Go.'' Legion whispered.

Onslaught travelled to Rogues mind. He was created with the dark sides of Charles and Erik but he needed more. He got into her mind and started absorbing the psyches.

Later that day Rogue and Scott were playing tennis.

''So anything interesting happened to you today?'' Scott asked. He was trying to make conversation in an already tense game. This game would be the tie-breaker.

''Nothing really, you?'' Rogue replied.

''Same old stuff. Are you ok?'' Scott asked. Rogue had collapsed. Onslaught was ready.

Rogues eyes turned a fiery red. It started to burn inside her.

''What is happening to me?'' Rogue asked as her head felt like it was burning.

''HELP.'' Scott yelled. He tried to help up Rogue but she fell to the ground again. A burst of red energy came out of her. Rogue then fell unconscious. Scott looked at the eight-foot creature that stood in front of him. He looked like Magneto but with more armour.

''So Summers, prepare to die.'' Onslaught said. Scott unleashed his beams at Onslaught but with no effect.

''What are you?'' Scott asked. He looked scared. Logan burst in but stopped.

''I can't move.'' Logan yelled. Onslaught pushed him and Scott into the wall. The other X-men could not enter.

''Begone creature.'' Charles yelled. He had managed to get inside Onslaughts minds and started to cause pain to him.

''Away Xavier. I will return. I will be more powerful.'' Onslaught replied. He then disappeared.

''What was that?'' Kurt asked.

''Something that could cause a serious problem.'' Charles replied.

''What do we do?'' Jean asked as she was helping Scott up.

''I don't think we can handle such a creature. I temporarily entered his mind. He is the result of mine and Eriks darkside.'' Charles explained.

''Who created him Charles?'' Ororo asked.

''I do not know but I think I have an idea. Legion.'' Charles said as he remembered that night.

''So now what?'' Logan asked. He had a few bruises.

''I do not think we can do such a task ourselves. We will need to convince Erik to join us but I believe we will need others.'' Charles said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Please say how I can improve and what other heroes you want to see. This is an expanded universe so any Marvel superhero can be in it. Do you think it needs retooling? Have fun.**


	2. The brotherhood

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses on the recruitment of the brotherhood.**

Charles was in his car with Logan driving. They were outside the brotherhood house.

''Are you sure about this Chuck?'' Logan asked.

''Indeed I am. We need help with this monster.'' Charles replied.

''How do you know? We only saw it for a few minutes.'' Logan asked. He remembered the monster but it wasn't that bad.

''I went inside its mind. This is the creation of Legion.'' Charles replied, the every mention of his name brought sadness to Charles.

''I'm sorry.'' Logan replied. He could understand why Charles had wanted to keep it a secret.

''Its fine. I saw what the creature is, I fear the brotherhood won't be enough.'' Charles replied.

They left the car and walked up to the brotherhood house. Logan knocked on the door and Todd answered.

''W-what are you doing here, yo.'' Todd asked as he saw Charles and Logan.

''Hello Todd, we are here to discuss something with the brotherhood.'' Charles said. Todd looked at Logan, gulped and showed them in.

The brotherhood gathered in the living room. There was Lance, Fred, Todd, Pietro, Wanda and John.

''I'll be blunt. We need your help.'' Charles said. The brotherhood just looked at him, they were too worried to reply in fear of what Logan will do.

''Since no-one is going to say it, I will. Why should we help you?'' Wanda asked.

''This creature that calls itself Onslaught is dangerous. We need your help.'' Charles replied. A loud bang was heard from outside.

Charles, Logan and the brotherhood ran outside to see Onslaught.

''Father?'' Pietro and Wanda asked as they saw the monster.

''Onslaught.'' Onslaught yelled as it picked up Charles's car and threw it at them. Wanda fired a hex blast to move it out its way.

''Its me and you again bub.'' Logan yelled. He got his claws out and jumped towards Onslaught but stopped in the middle of the air.

''What is that in your body? Allow me to take a better look.'' Onslaught said. He started to make Logan's arms and legs bend before the skin started to peel and the metal was visible.

''Get him.'' John yelled as he fired a burst of fire.

Onslaught threw Logan into the house. He stopped the fire and pushed it back setting the house on fire.

''Onslaught stop this. We can help you.'' Charles said to Onslaught telepathically.

''You cannot help me. I am your darkest thought. Yours and the one you call Magnus.'' Onslaught replied telepathically. Charles suddenly realised why this creature had so much hate. It was the manifestation of Charles and Erik.

The brotherhood was doing everything they could but it was not enough. Onslaught was ready to finish them off. Before he could do anything a car hit him knocking him over. Erik then appeared. He was hovering in the air.

''I can control much more than that.'' Erik said as he made several more cars appear.

''And so can I.'' Onslaught replied. He threw Erik to the ground. Pietro ran over to catch him.

''Thank you. What are you?'' Erik asked.

''You.'' Onslaught replied. Erik looked confused but was pushed back.

''I need you.'' Lucas, the dark side to Legion called out to Onslaught.

Onslaught then used his power to lift himself in the air and disappeared.

''Charles, what is that creature?'' Erik asked.

''Us, the manifestation of our darkest side. All our demons, darkest thought and everything we could have been, it is that creature...Onslaught.'' Charles explained. Erik looked horrified. Logan walked out of the burning building.

''I think we are going to need more allies.'' Logan said. He was covered in burn marks and you could still see some of his metal bones.

''But who?'' Lance asked.

''Well first of all we need you.'' Charles said. He assumed they would come but wanted them to decide themselves.

''And we are in.'' The brotherhood said.

''So am I Charles.'' Erik said. Charles was pleased with this.

''Excellent. You can take up rooms at my institute. Erik I hope you will come, we could use a few extra teachers.'' Charles asked. He was hoping Erik would join them to fight this common threat.

''How did you know when we were in trouble?'' Pietro asked.

''You are my son. Don't ever think for a second that someone is not watching you.'' Erik replied. Pietro did not understand what he meant but Charles did.

The X-men and brotherhood were in the institute. They were arguing about being enemies. Charles and Erik walked in and the room fell silent.

''We have discussed the plan.'' Charles said.

''Hang on, what is the creature.''

''It is the combined dark side of mine and Charles. It was created by his son who calls himself Legion.''

''Talk about discipline.'' Bobby replied but no one laughed.

''He locked me in a mental institution.'' Wanda replied. It wasn't really part of the conversation but she wanted to point it out.

''Yes, we get it. We are bad parents. We were so busy with mutant peace.'' Erik and Charles replied. They both had guilt and regrets but they think that they can overcome it.

''So what is the plan?'' Ororo asked.

''We need to get more help. Which is why we have assigned you people we need you to get. We hope this will be sufficient.'' Charles said. Erik handed everyone a piece of paper saying who finds who.

''The ones who are not on the list will stay here and train.'' Erik said.

''Really, why?'' Rogue yelled as she read who she had to find.

''I'm sorry but you seemed to have a connection. If anyone could do it, it is you.'' Charles replied.

''Say hi for me.'' John said.

''Goodluck, you will need it.'' Erik replied.

Rogue=Remy

John=Piotr

Wanda=Doctor Stephen Strange

Logan=Laura

Kurt=Raven

Hank=Tony Stark

Pietro=Peter Parker

Ororo=Thor

Scott=Captain Steve Rogers

Jean=Doctor Bruce Banner

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I plan on recruiting at least two heroes per chapter so which ones do you want first? I might be adding more so who else do you want? Are you happy with who is recruiting who? There is a reason for them. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Gambit and Colossus

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses on the recruitment of Gambit and Colossus plus an extra character. It will have this set out until the big battle.**

Charles had managed to find them using Cerebro. He and Erik had selected who should find who and organised travel and accommodation.

Rogue had just left the airport. It had been a long flight and she wanted a rest but she had to find the swamp rat. She was happy she was back down south the last time she was there Remy had kidnapped her and got her to help him rescue his dad.

She had started to look through New Orleans. She wanted to get to the hotel but though it wouldn't hurt to look to have a look around.

''Catch the thief.'' A man yells. Rogue realised that if she wanted to find Remy this thief might be her best shot.

She started to run towards the shop keeper who was yelling.

''Where did he go?'' Rogue asked the shopkeeper.

''The building, he climbed up.'' He replied and Rogue started running.

She was running down the street. A man was running across several buildings.

''Stop.'' Rogue yelled. The man jumped down and walked towards her. His face was hidden.

''Who are you?'' The thief asked.

''Remy lebeau, you might know him as Gambit. Where is he?'' Rogue asked. The thief started to run and Rogue followed.

They found themselves in an apartment block. It looked like it should be condemned. They stopped by a door.

''I would make you pay but he is fairly fond of you.'' The man said. He kept his face down and then walked away. Rogue opened the door and walked in.

''Look I told you it is over, oh, hello mon chere.'' Remy said as he realised it was Rogue.

''Um, hi. Look I need you, oh my god what is that?'' Rogue said as she noticed his work board. It had several surveillance pictures of her.

''I have been trying to work out your name. Marie or is it Anne or Anna?'' Remy asked but Rogue didn't even flinch.

''My name is not important. We need your help.'' Rogue said.

''We?'' Remy asked. Before Rogue could answer a group of SWAT officers burst in.

''Remy Lebeau you are under arrest.'' One of the officers yell and then arrest him.

''Bella what are you doing?'' Remy whispered to himself.

Rogue was visiting Remy. He was being detained for homicide that he didn't commit.

''So you are telling me that an insane monster is destroying Bayville.'' Remy said not sounding very surprised.

''Pretty much. The professor has hired a lawyer for you. Some guy called Murdoch.'' Rogue said. Remy had heard of him.

Murdoch had met with the two and they were talking for a few hours. A few hours after that Remy had been released. It seemed a guy in red with two sticks had found evidence that got him released. Rogue and Remy were walking down the road.

''So will you come?'' Rogue asked Remy.

''Remy Lebeau you are guilty.'' A mysterious man in red said.

''We need his help.'' Rogue replied.

''Why?'' The man in red asked. Remy recognised him as Daredevil.

''Onslaught is terrorising Bayville and shouldn't you be in new york?'' Rogue asked.

''A friend asked for my help. Who is Onslaught?'' Daredevil asked.

''A monster determined to destroy everything. Would you help?'' Rogue asked. Daredevil nodded and disappeared. Rogue then looked at Remy as if the question was asked at him.

''On one condition mon chere.'' Remy said trying to be his charming self.

''What?'' Rogue asked hoping it wasn't something stupid.

''Tell me your name.'' Remy asked giving her a devilish smile. Rogue lifted an eyebrow.

''Gambit and Daredevil have agreed to join us but Gambit may be a little, Rogue touched him.'' Charles said to Erik. Erik sighed.

John was in Russia. It was cold and snow was everywhere. He hated it. Why would they send a pyromaniac to Russia? John asked himself the entire plane ride. He hired a car and drove to the address he was given to find Piotr.

He had driven for five hours looking for the village and he eventually found it. He pulled up at the house that was on the address and knocked on the door.

''John, hello. What a wonderful surprise.'' Piotr said when he opened the door. John was stood there with his arms crossed like a toddler about to have a tantrum whilst wearing an Ushanka and a big fur coat.

''I don't like it here. Nothing burns well.'' John said. Piotr laughed.

''I will take you to something you can burn.'' Piotr said as he grabbed his coat.

Piotr and John were standing around a bonfire.

''So we are getting the gang back together, well maybe not Victor but the Beatles reunion it is. Me as George, you as Ringo and Remy as Paul.'' John said. Piotr looked confused.

''What about John Lennon?'' Piotr asked. John looked at him like he was an idiot.

''What they guy who sang Rocket Man, he wasn't in the Beatles.'' John said laughing condescendingly and Piotr looked at him like he was an idiot.

''So if I don't come the world will be over.'' Piotr said.

''Pretty much.'' John replied.

''I'm in. Shall we go?'' Piotr said. John stared at the fire for a moment. He then heard sirens coming towards them.

''Yeah.'' John said and they started to run.

''John Lennon in the Beatles.'' John yelled with laughter.

''Colossus is in but Pyro can never go back to Russia.'' Charles said to Erik.

''Why did we send him again?'' Erik asked and Charles just shrugged.

''Oh I got an email from Lorna Dane earlier. She said she knew you. I told her she could stay with us. How does she know you?'' Charles asked.

Bobby and Jubilee were talking in the corridor and heard Charles laughing maniacally. They just shrugged and started walking.

''What are you twelve?'' Erik asked Charles clearly annoyed.

''How many kids do you have? She is so coming.'' Charles said. He was clearly excited about annoying his best friend.

''You have been hanging around with these kids too much.'' Erik said trying to sound like an adult.

''I can melt you with my mind.'' Charles said. He wasn't acting immature, he never realised that the best way to annoy his best friend was by annoying him. It reminded him of a time when they were young and not trying to stop each other.

''Now you sound like Pete Holmes.'' Erik said who was clearly annoyed. He was still happy to see Lorna though.

''What the f**k was that? I better do another review.'' Deadpool said after reading this chapter.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I kind of had to write the Charles and Erik banter because I was too tempted. Yes that was Deadpool reading the story and he will join in a later chapter. The list is on the previous chapter so who do you want to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. X-23 and Doctor Strange

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses on the recruitment of X-23 and Doctor Strange plus a few extras.**

Charles had used Cerebro to find people who could help them. Erik and Charles had organised for the X-men and Brotherhood to go find and recruit the people they need.

Logan was in Canada. He was walking through a forest, it reminded him of all the times he went to find out about his past. He was looking for Laura who was cloned from himself. It was difficult but he knew he would find her.

''I think she went this way.'' A soldier said. Logan hid behind a tree. There was five soldiers in HYDRA uniforms. They were looking for Laura. A smoke grenade went off making all five soldiers nearly impossible to see. The smoke cleared and the soldiers were on the ground, they looked like they were dead. Laura was standing there with the look of dread on her face.

''Why are you here?'' Laura asks. She knows Logan is nearby.

''We need your help.'' Logan said as he revealed himself to her. They looked at each other for a few moments completely ignoring their surroundings.

Before Laura could do anything she was tackled by Sabertooth.

''Always blinded by others.'' Sabertooth hissed. Logan got out his claws and attacked.

Sabertooth and Logan were fighting for several minutes. Logan sniffed the air.

''Get out the way.'' Logan yelled at Laura who was watching. A explosion made Logan and Sabertooth fly apart.

''Get on the ground.'' Several HYDRA soldiers ran up to them. Before they could do anything they were all shot multiple times.

''I don't know why I did that, I was just bored.'' Deadpool said as he re-loaded his machine gun.

''Since when did you work for HYDRA Wade?'' Logan asked. Sabertooth got up to attack but Deadpool fired a flare into his face. The explosion knocked him out.

''Ooh that has got to hurt. I dunno, they pay well.'' Deadpool replied.

''So are you in?'' Logan asked as he turned to Laura.

''Yeah sure.'' Laura said. She just wanted to get away.

''In what? Can I join, please, please, please, please, please.'' Deadpool asked.

Logan and Laura were walking away. Deadpool was following them. Logan stabbed him and kept on walking, after several minutes Deadpool walked back up to them.

''What is it Wade?'' Logan said.

''I just want to hang out like the old days before you went, you killed Silverfox and then you were like NOOOOOOOOO.'' Deadpool said. He was acting out what he was saying but Logan just wanted to stab him again but he knew his past.

''Fine, come on then.'' Logan said. Laura looked at him as if he just did something stupid.

''Excellent, lets sing a song. And I will walk five hundred miles and I will walk five hundred more.'' Deadpool sang before Laura punched him.

Charles and Erik were playing chess.

''Logan has recruited Laura and a chap known as Wade Wilson.'' Charles said.

''Great, two adamantium filled anger maniacs with a trigger happy lunatic.'' Erik said.

''Pretty much, Lorna is coming.'' Charles said grinning.

''Not this again.'' Erik said. He walked out hoping to avoid Charles acting like a child. Charles was sat in the office but turned into Legion.

''Shame, I rather enjoy it.'' Legion said smiling.

Wanda walked up to 177A Bleecker street. The house of Doctor Stephen Strange. It was almost like a mansion. She knocked on the door and a bald asian man answered the door.

''Hello, how may I help you?'' The man asked.

''I'm looking for Doctor Strange, I don't know whether Charles Xavier mentioned anything.'' Wanda said. She wasn't sure whether Charles had mentioned anything or whether they just wanted

''Oh yes I remember. My name is Wong, let me show you to him.'' Wong said as he let Wanda in.

Wanda and Wong walked into Stephens study. He was meditating on the table.

''We have a visitor.'' Wong said.

''I know, hello Wanda.'' Stephen said as he got off the table. Wong left the room.

''Hi, I need to ask you something.'' Wanda said.

''You have come on behalf of Charles Xavier and your father Erik Lensherr. The monster Onslaught is terrorising New York and my assistance is required… I saw it in a vision.'' Stephen said. He didn't want to act all smug but he couldn't help it.

''Pretty much, thats an impressive power.'' Wanda said. She didn't care that he came off as smug, her brother was Pietro.

''But not as impressive as yours. Our powers are very similar in a certain way but yours are fascinating.'' Stephen said as he poured Wanda and himself a drink.

''Cheers.'' Wanda said

''Salute.'' Stephen replied. They both downed the drink. It was not alcoholic and tasted nice.

''Will you help?'' Wanda asked. A drumming noise started playing.

''Before I say yes I must warn you. This will not end well. The child of four will be used and the Onslaught will begin but that is not the worst of it. The man of many minds will appear and he will open the gates of another time, a darker time where the fire will rise.'' Stephen said. He sounded very serious and then smiled as if was all over.

''I will send the message on, you are in aren't you?''

''I'm definitely in.'' Stephen said.

Reid Richards and Susan Storm were in Reids laboratory.

''So why can't you make dinner?'' Susan asked her busy husband.

''I'm busy, this machine will not build itself.'' Reid said. He stretched his arm to grab a slice of pizza.

''What does this one do?'' Sue asked.

''It opens up a portal through space.'' Reid said. He wasn't looking at her instead he had his eyes glued to the screen. A loud explosion was heard.

''That was from Franklins room.'' Sue said. They both looked terrified.

Susan and Reid ran into Franklins room. Onslaught was there with a two year old Franklin in his arms. Johnny appeared from the hole in the wall,he was in his fire form.

''Stop right there and put my nephew down.'' Johnny said.

''Ignore him.'' Legion said to Onslaught telepathically.

Onslaught took control of Johnny and threw him away. Ben then walked in.

''Put the child down or I will smash you.'' Ben said. Onslaught just stared at him and then used his power to push the three of them through the wall.

Onslaught then levitated himself and started to fly out.

''Stop right now Magneto.'' Ben yelled. Onslaught just laughed before pushing him back into a machine causing it to explode. Onslaught then left.

''What do we do now?'' Susan asked.

''Get the X-men.'' Reid replied.

Reid and Susan were in Charles' office with Erik.

''I can assure you Erik is not responsible. We will help you, we are very professional.'' Charles said.

''Please tell me your name.'' Remy asked Rogue for the millionth time.

''I think Silverfox was hot...Dammit Logan stop cutting off my arm.'' Wade screamed like a child.

''Thank you Charles, Erik.'' Reid said. He chose to ignore the yelling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I hope you like the new characters and how they are written. If you have any more please say. To round up; Legion is disguising himself as Charles, but where is Charles? Onslaught has Franklin Richards, but why? And what is up with Doctor Strange's prophecy? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Mystique and Ironman

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses on the recruitment of Raven and Tony Stark plus a few extras.**

Charles had used Cerebro to find people who could help them. Erik and Charles had organised for the X-men and Brotherhood to go find and recruit the people they need.

Kurt was looking for Raven. Charles had sent him because even though Raven had caused many, many problems for them and she was a sworn enemy, she was still Kurt's mother. He was in Washington and had no idea why. It had been a long time and he was nervous about seeing her but it was something he had to do.

Kurt wandered around the city for a few hours. Charles couldn't tell him where she was exactly which was weird because Charles could do it easily but he had to find her. A huge explosion came from the road. Kurt ran over to it to see what was happening, he would teleport but he didn't want to draw attention to himself especially since his image inducer was working properly.

Onslaught was walking down the street. Several cars were in flames and people were trying to get away. Onslaught walked towards a black car which was upside down. Kurt teleported over to the car and Onslaught stopped.

''What are you doing here?'' Onslaught asked as he approached Kurt.

''Stopping you.'' Kurt replied. He teleported but fell to the ground. Kurt was surprised.

''I am more powerful than you or any of your allies.'' Onslaught said as he walked towards Kurt.

''Get away from him.'' Raven said. She was standing behind Onslaught with a grenade launcher. She fired it at him several times but then the grenade launcher fell to pieces.

''You do not understand my power yet.'' Onslaught said. He looked at the car Kurt was on top of. A man climbed out, he was clearly hurt.

''You.'' The man said as he saw Raven. Raven looked terrified upon

seeing the man. He was tall and in a suit. He had very light brown hair and was well built.

A jet flew over and started shooting at Onslaught. Kurt teleported towards Raven and teleported her away. Onslaught brought the jets down. One of the jets wings hit the washington monument before crashing into the ground. The other jet crashed into a bridge. Onslaught flew away.

''Why are you here Kurt?'' Raven asked as they watched Onslaught disappear.

''I need your help. I think you know with what.'' Kurt said. He could barely talk to her but he had to.

''I have been trying to work out how to kill it but it is too powerful.'' Raven said. She couldn't look at him, to much pain.

''Join me and the other: X-men, Brotherhood, we are trying to get others in like the Avengers. Please we need you.'' Kurt said.

''Fine but on one condition. I can't ask you to forgive me for what I did but I will ask you to let me try and med the gaps. My only condition.'' Raven said. Kurt had to think for a minute, for him and Rogue.

''Raven has joined us. I think the fiasco in Washington D.C. has made her think about joining us.'' Erik said as he walked into Charles' office.

''Or perhaps her children was a bigger factor than you think.'' Charles replied.

Hank was in New York. He was heading towards Stark tower and was looking forward to his meeting with Tony. He had booked an appointment but was worried the problems in Washington might affect this. He walked into the lobby and got a few weird looks but he didn't really care.

Hank walked into Tonys office.

''Mr McCoy thank you for coming. When Xavier said that you would be instantly recognisable, he wasn't wrong.'' Tony said as he poured a glass of scotch. He offered Hank one and he took it.

''It is my pleasure, thank you for seeing me Mr Stark.'' Hank said as he

sat down.

''Oh please call me Tony.'' Tony replied.

''Then call me Hank.'' Hank said. The two started to laugh a little and began drinking their scotch.

''So this creature Onslaught, how dangerous is he?'' Tony asked.

''Very and getting worse.'' Hank replied. Tony smiled.

''Interesting, you know I have just the thing. Come with me.'' Tony said. He walked towards his private lift, Tony and Hank walked in.

Tony and Hank were in a laboratory. Several Iron man suits were on display and parts were lying around.

''An impressive collection. Which one is your favourite?'' Hank said as he looked at the suits.

''Thank you. I love them all but I think this once. I built it in a cave and in many ways the original is always better.'' Tony said as he looked at the original Iron man suit.

''It is wonderful.'' Hank said as he admired the suit. It was very basic and didn't have the weapons or equipment his more modern suits had but it did seem so much more.

''Here are the designs for this new suit I have been working on.'' Tony said. He turned on a hologram that showed a new Iron man suit.

''Fantastic. Will it work though?'' Hank asked. He looked at the hologram Iron man suit.

''I don't know, I need more time and equipment. That would take some time ordering.'' Tony said as he looked at the hologram.

''Come to the Xavier institute. Me and a young student we call Forge will be delighted to help and we have our fair share of equipment and special abilities that could help.'' Hank said. Tony started to think/

''I will have Pepper make arrangements.'' Tony said smiling. Hank and Tony then shook hands.

''Mr Stark will be joining us soon.'' Charles said to Erik.

''Our first Avenger.'' Erik replied. Erik got a text and walked out.

''You have a phone now?'' Charles said as he noticed Erik check a phone.

''I've had one for years.'' Erik replied.

''Then why don't you ring when you want to play chess? Don't do any secret coding or anything.'' Charles said.

''To easy, I'm supposed to be a terrorist. Lorna is here.'' Erik said as he walked out. Charles turned back to Legion.

''I will be along shortly.'' Charles replied. Erik was clearly nervous.

''Is Franklin connected to the machine?'' Legion asked telepathically.

''Nearly.'' Onslaught replied. Legion smiled.

Erik walked out to the front doors. There was a car there. Two girls got out from the back and a man got out from the front. One of the girls had green hair whilst the other had purple hair. The man had blonde hair and was well built.

''Dad.'' Lorna said as she ran over to Erik and gave him a hug.

''Lorna, you have no idea how good it is to see you.'' Erik said as he hugged her back.

''It's good to see you. This is my best friend Betsy and her brother Brian. They are here to help.'' Lorna said as she pointed to her two friends.

''Thank you, we could use all the help we can get.'' Charles said. Erik gave Charles a look.

''My daughter is not fighting this war.'' Erik thought. Charles knew what he was saying.

''I understand but we need her to.'' Charles replied telepathically.

Wade was talking to Rogue and Kitty.

''So yeah I do reviews of what happens in your everyday life.'' Wade said. He tried to make it sound like he was running the planet.

''Why? That is kind of weird.'' Rogue asked.

''And creepy.'' Kitty added.

''Oh sorry this is actually a TV show, hang on, no it isn't. Oh god dammit this is a fanfiction.'' Wade yelled as he walked off. Kitty and Rogue looked confused. Brian and Betsy walked up to them.

''Who is that?'' Brian asked.

''I don't really know. Are you British?'' Kitty asked.

''Yeah.'' Betsy replied.

Wanda and Stephen were working.

''I can't work out what this means. A darker time where the fire will rise.'' Wanda said.

''I have no idea.'' Stephen said. Jean then walked in.

''Can you guys help. Wade has stolen Pyros lighter.'' Jean said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I hope you like the new characters and how they are written. If you have any more please say. To round up; Charles is still missing along with Franklin, a new Iron man suit is on the way, if you have suggestions please say and what is up with the prophecy. One more thing actually, why is Legion collecting all the heroes? Well your questions will be answered soon. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Spider Man and Thor

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses in the recruitment of Spider Man and Thor plus an extra.**

Charles had used Cerebro to find people who could help them. Erik and Charles had organised for the X-men and Brotherhood to go find and recruit the people they need.

Pietro had been sent to find Peter Parker or Spiderman as he was more commonly known. Pietro was running around New York trying to find this guy and so far he had no luck. Pietro then saw a group of muggers about to attack a girl.

''Please let, I don't want any trouble.'' The girl said. She was definitely afraid and even Pietro was struggling to ignore this.

''Well to bad because trouble wants you.'' One of the muggers said as he brought out a knife.

''Wow that was a cliche. Seriously don't you guys ever come up with anything new?'' Spider Man asked. He was standing behind one of the guys. He punches one knocking him unconscious and then fires web shots at the others.

''Thank you so much.'' The girl said as she hugged him.

''Ah shucks, get home safely and please avoid alleys in future. I know there are usually signs saying they're safe, oh no wait.'' Spider Man said as the girl ran off.

''Hey, Spider Man right?'' Pietro said as he walked up to him.

''Yeah, I guess the suit gave it away.'' Spider Man said.

''Wow you are as obnoxious as Deadpool.'' Pietro said as he walked up to Spider Man.

''Oh my god that guy is so annoying.'' Spider Man said. He put his hand to his head.

''I know right.'' Pietro said and the two high-fived.

''What do I call you?'' Spider Man asked.

''Quicksilver.'' Pietro said.

''Why?'' Spider man asked.

Pietro ran around the alley way.

''Do you see why?'' Pietro asked.

''I kind of get it now.'' Spiderman said.

''Its the hair. Oh by the way I was meant to ask you if you would help me and the X-men fight Onslaught with the Avengers and Fantastic Four'' Pietro said. Spider Man started to think.

''Well I have homework and chores to do but I think I can fit it in, plus I think Carnage is going to be doing Carnegey things soon but I think I can help out.'' Spider Man said.

Erik and Charles were playing chess.

''Pietro has recruited Spider Man.'' Charles said.

''Excellent.'' Erik replied. Charles made a chess move that resulted in him losing his queen. Erik was suspicious of this because he would never make a mistake like this.

''Don't let Ororo get to Thor.'' Charles said to Onslaught telepathically.

Ororo just got off the plane. She had landed in Norway. She was looking for Doctor Donald Blake. He was supposed to be on holiday. She looked around the Oslo and then walked into a cafe. Charles had organised for the two to meet.

''Hello miss Munroe.'' A blond man said. He was leaning on his walking stick.

''Hello Mr Blake. I think you know why I am here.'' Ororo said as she shook his hand.

''Yes I believe I do. The monster Onslaught.'' Donald said.

''We are preparing.'' Ororo said

''I don't do that kind of things anymore.'' Donald said as he sat down.

''I know what happened has had some effect on you but you need to help us. The other Avengers need you.'' Ororo said. She knew he had been out of action since the incident.

They then looked at the TV screen. It was the coverage of Onslaught when he was in a fight with Nightcrawler and Mystique.

''Is that the creature?'' Donald asked.

''Yes and we need you.'' Ororo said.

''You need Mjolnir.'' Donald said. He looked incredibly depressed.

''We need the man who is worthy.'' Ororo said but he wouldn't listen so she left.

Ororo was on a plane back to New York. She was disappointed that he wouldn't go with her but it was also expected. The plane started to shake and Onslaught was seen outside. Before the plan received any damage Thor appeared and smacked the creature with Mjolnir.

''Begone creature.'' Thor yelled but Onslaught quickly recovered.

''Your hammer is no match for me.'' Onslaught said. He then pushed Thor into one of the planes engines causing it to explode. Ororo used her powers to make lightning hit Onslaught and then made a tornado to throw him away.

The plane made an emergency landing and everyone was fine. Ororo walked up to Thor.

''What made you change your mind?'' Ororo asked.

''Maybe if I help I can forgive myself for my mistake.'' Thor said. She could see the pain inside him.

Charles and Eric were talking in the study.

''Thor and Ororo are coming.'' Charles said.

''Good.'' Erik said.

''How did the bonding with Lorna go?'' Charles asked. The caught Erik off guard.

''Well I tried to make it a family thing with Pietro and Wanda but Pietro was busy with Parker and Wanda has been working with Stephen so they couldn't come.'' Erik said.

''But how did it go?'' Charles asked.

''It went better than I thought. She genuinely wants a relationship.'' Erik said.

Lorna was with Betsy on a balcony. They were drinking pop and talking.

''How is Brian doing?'' Lorna asked.

''He is ok, just working out his mutation. How is your dad?'' Betsy asked.

''I want a relationship and he wants one as well but his past holding him back.'' Lorna replied.

As they were talking Wade, Jubilee and Bobby were standing on a moving tractor dancing to the Fox by Ylvis.

''I really like it here.'' Betsy said as the two laughed. They watched the three dance as if they were in the 70's on a moving tractor. Logan was running after them but it was not helping.

A black car pulled up on the driveway. A man dressed in black with a skull on his shirt walked out. He had black hair and a stubble. Tony and Hank walked up to him.

''I heard you are recruiting for a fight with Onslaught.'' The man said.

''Yeah we are.'' Hank replied.

''Well I want in, this guy needs to be punished.'' The man said smiling. He was the Punisher or Frank Castle.

Legion was in a waiting room. He was still posing as Charles but just said he was going to a meeting. Legion walked into a office. The man who Onslaught attacked in Washington D.C.

''What was Washington all about?'' The man asked.

''I needed to make him seem more dangerous.'' Legion said.

''Do you think she knew it was me? She never really cared so why now?'' The man asked. He was thinking about how Mystique tried to save him.

''I don't know and I don't care.'' Legion replied.

''Why are you recruiting heroes?'' The man asked.

''Because with them all in one space and then Onslaught will burn them to the ground and I will fulfill my destiny.'' Legion said. He sounded very angry.

''Excellent. Mutants are scum after all.'' The man said.

''Goodbye Graydon.'' Legion said as he left.

Wade, Jubilee and Bobby were still dancing to the Fox by Ylvis on a tractor. Brian and Frank were watching them.

''How long have they been at this?'' Frank asked.

''I have no idea. Wade has a weird influence on people.'' Brian said. Raven walks up to them.

''Is anyone asking where they got the tractor from?'' Raven asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I hope you like the new characters and how they are written. Next week will be the last main recruitment so if you have any suggestions please say. To round up; Charles and Franklin is still missing, Thor is troubled but why? And why is Graydon involved. Everything will be answered soon but until then, have fun.**


	7. Captain America and Hulk

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter focuses on the recruitment of Captain Steve Rogers and Doctor Bruce Banner plus a few extras.**

Charles had used Cerebro to find people who could help them. Erik and Charles had organised for the X-men and Brotherhood to go find and recruit the people they need.

Scott had been sent to find Captain Steve Rogers. The rumours were that Steve was still a little on edge after he was found in the arctic. SHIELD had taken him in but he struggled adapting. Scott had always admired him because of the strong leader he was during the second world war, a leader Scott always wanted to be.

Scott walked into the Triskelion. Logan had managed to get him a pass since he was friends with Fury, who was the director of SHIELD. Scott walked up to a security guard.

''Hi, I'm looking for Captain Steve Rogers.'' Scott said. The guard looked at him then started to speak to his radio.

''We have a guest for the Captain.'' The guard said. He gestured for Scott to wait a minute and Scott did.

''Mr Summers, I was told you would be coming.'' Nick Fury said. He shook Scots hand.

''Thank you for letting me come.'' Scott replied.

''Well the Captain is in one of his moods today but I'm sure he would love to meet you.'' Nick said. They started to walk off.

Steve was remembering the war. He remembered how he ran through a forest where bombs were hitting the ground every second and bullets were flying in every direction. If it wasn't for the super soldier serum he would be dead. If it wasn't for the serum, he would never have joined.

''Trying to get me to accept where I am General?'' Steve asked. He knew Nick had walked in.

''Good luck Summers.'' Nick said as he left.

''Summers?'' Steve asked as he turned around. Scott had thought monsters and madmen but this was the most nervous he had ever been.

''Scott Summers sir. I'm a fan.'' Scott said. He was really nervous.

''Always nice to meet a fan. What is up with the glasses?'' Steve said as he shook his hand.

''It's my mutation sir. I can't help it but optic blasts comes out of my eyes.'' Scott explained.

''I knew a mutant once. Three claws came out of his hand.'' Steve said. Scott knew it was Logan.

''I know why you are here. I'm not the man you think I am.'' Steve said. He seemed a little depressed.

''Please, what about the Avengers?'' Scott asked.

''Loki was a one off. There is no need for us anymore.'' Steve said. Scott remembered watching the Avengers fight Loki on the news.

''A day like that has come, we really need you.'' Scott said.

An explosion was heard. Scott and Steve ran outside. Onslaught was inside the Triskellion. SHIELD soldiers were trying to shoot him but they had no luck. Scott removed his glasses and blasted Onslaught but it had no lasting effect. Steve ran off.

''If it isn't the leader of the X-men.'' Onslaught said. He was reading to rip the Triskellion in half but before he could he was hit by a shield. Steve then caught the SHIELD and hit Onslaught with it.

''Everyone get out.'' Steve yelled. Onslaught was then hit by a RPG. Nick then threw the rocket launcher to the ground and pointed a pistol at him. Hawkeye, Blackwidow and Falcon then appeared.

''This ends now.'' Nick said.

''This is working better than I thought. Get out of there now.'' Legion said to Onslaught telepathically. Onslaught then flew away.

''Summers, count me in.'' Steve said to Scott. Scott was about to have a fanboy moment.

''And you have SHIELD on your side as well. You will need it.'' Nick said. Steve started to admire his shield once again, he was once again Captain America.

''We have Captain America and SHIELD on our side now.'' Erik said to Charles. Charles ignored him and Erik began to grow more suspicious.

Jean was looking for Doctor Bruce Banner. The rumour was, was that he was in British Columbia. She arrived after a long flight and she was tired. She started to look around town and was asking around.

''Well rumour has it, last night bigfoot was sighted.'' A lady in a cafe said.

''Not a rumour, I saw it.'' A man said.

''What was it like?'' Jean asked.

''Was it green and covered in muscles?'' A man asked as he walked in. He was wearing a motorcycle outfit and had blonde hair.

''Exactly.'' The man said. Jean read everyones minds and she knew it was the Hulk. The only thing was, was that she couldn't read the mind of the man in leather. He disappeared before she got a chance to speak to him.

Jean was looking around for Banner. She had used her powers to find out where he lives from reading peoples minds. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

''Hello, can I help you?'' Bruce asked.

''Doctor Banner, I need to speak to you.'' Jean said. He let her in. The house was messy and possessions were everywhere.

''I'm sorry about the mess but I have been working lately.'' Bruce said as he took some notepads off a chair.

''The Hulk?'' Jean asked.

''So why are you here?'' Bruce asked as he tried to change the subject.

''Onslaught. We need you.'' Jean said. Bruce started to laugh.

''Or do you need the Hulk?'' Bruce asked.

A motorcycle burst in. It was on fire and a skeleton in leather was driving it. He looked like he was on fire as well.

''Bruce Banner, your soul is drowning in the blood of the innocence you have killed.'' The man said. This was Ghost Rider, he was a creature of legend and only a rumour.

''Wait it was the Hulk that did it not him.'' Jean defended. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was real.

''It is still one soul, he is guilty.'' Ghost Rider said. He brought out his hellfire chain. The chain destroyed several things as it whipped in the air but it broke the only picture Bruce had of him and Betty.

''Nooooo.'' Bruce screamed as the photo was destroyed. His eyes went green and the Hulk was unleashed.

Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around Hulk but he just tore it apart.

''HULK SMASH.'' Hulk yelled. He then kicked Ghost Rider out of the house and he ended up smashing through several buildings. Hulk leaped towards him but Ghost Rider brought out the Hellfire Shotgun and shot him several times.

''I'm tired of this now.'' Ghost Rider said as he walked up to Hulk. Hulk punched his again but it did no good. Jean managed to run up to the two. Ghost RIder got the chain to wrap around Hulk leg and threw him into the air, Ghost Rider then shot him with the shotgun.

''Stop this now.'' Jean screamed. She got into Hulks mind and Ghost Riders. It wasn't easy but she managed to do it, she didn't know why she couldn't do it earlier though. The two stopped fighting and she let them go. She made Hulk turn back to Banner.

''Banner we need you to help us work out a way to fight Onslaught. Ghost Rider, he has killed so many. Will you please help us?'' Jean asked. the two of them.

''Ghost Rider and Doctor Banner has decided to join us.'' Erik said to Charles.

''What are you on about?'' Charles asked. He wasn't paying attention.

''Ghost Rider and Banner.'' Erik said. He was more suspicious.

''Excellent.'' Charles said.

''I'm off to find my daughter.'' Erik said as he left. Charles just went back to doing what he was doing, Erik was very suspicious.

Brian and Steve were doing MMA with each other. Frank was on the punch bag and Sue was on a treadmill. Laura and Wade were doing bench presses.

''You are a good fighter Brian.'' Steve said as they took a break. They kept going until they ran out of breathe.

''Thanks and you to Steve.'' Brian said as he grabbed two water bottles. He handed Steve his one.

''What do they call you?'' Steve asked.

''They used to call me Britannic. Then they called me Captain Britain when I became the captain of the Rugby club.'' Brian said. They both laughed at the fact that they were captains.

Lorna and Rogue were showing Bruce and Tony some yoga techniques.

''That sounds...dreadful.'' Bruce said. Tony nodded in agreement.

Remy, Logan and Johnny were racing using their motor bikes. Wanda and Stephen were working on some spells whilst Pietro and Peter were just hanging out. Everyone else was teaching or being taught.

Erik was walking down the corridor. He ran into Ben, Johnny, Donald and Raven.

''I need to ask you guys something. Can you keep an eye on Charles?'' Erik asked.

Legion and Graydon were in a laboratory.

''You may be a filthy mutant but we still have our similarities.'' Graydon said.

''Like?'' Legion asked.

''We both want our fathers dead.'' Graydon said. They looked at an unconscious Charles.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I hope you like the new characters and how they are written. This is the end of the recruitment phase but more may still come so if you want anymore, please say. To round up; Franklin is still missing, Erik is suspicious and what is Graydon doing with Charles? All questions will be answered. Until next time, have fun..**


	8. Preparing for battle pt1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter is basically preparing for the battle and some character development.**

Everyone had been recruited. They had an army ready to fight Onslaught but they were no where near ready.

Rogue, Logan, Johnny, Remy, Steve and Wade were getting ready to have a motor cycle race.

''Nice scooter Wade.'' Rogue said as she looked at Wades motorbike.

''Its a motorbike, 100% manly.'' Wade said. He sounded annoyed.

''In 3...2...1 go.'' Steve yelled and they took off.

They started to race all over the did their best avoiding the flowers but they knew that would happen. Wades motorbike stopped.

''Dammit.'' Wade yelled.

''Its a rust bucket mon ami.'' Remy yelled as he passed him.

Johnny and Logan were competing for first place.

''Come on then Blaze.'' Logan said. Johnny just laughed.

''Do you feel it?'' Johnny asked.

''What?'' Logan asked, he didn't know what he was referring to.

''The need to ride.'' Johnny said as he burst into flames. He started to accelerate.

Erik was talking to Lorna in the library.

''So what sort of books do you like?'' Erik asked as they looked around.

''I like vampire stuff. Well all of that teen stuff like Hunger Games and Twilight. What about you?'' Lorna asked. Erik smiled.

''I like books on history but I like stories as well. A personal favourite of mine is probably this one.'' Erik said as he gave Lorna a book. It was Carrie by Stephen King.

''I heard about this.'' Lorna said. It was an old version but was well looked after.

''A fantastic read.'' Erik said. Lorna smiled.

Bruce, Tony and Donald were walking down the corridor.

''So how is Asgard?'' Tony asked.

''Fine, Loki hasn't done anything lately.'' Donald replied. They all remembered that day they banded together to fight Loki.

''Thats good. Whatever happened to him?'' Bruce asked.

''Oh he is in the Asgardian dungeon.'' Donald said.

The race had ended with Johnny winning. It was then Logan, Rogue, Remy, Steve and Wade.

''Come on mon cherie, what is your name?'' Remy asked. Rogue just laughed.

''I ain't telling you.'' Rogue said. He wouldn't stop asking her but she thought it was funny.

Legion was having a drink with Graydon.

''So please tell me. How is your search for your father coming?'' Legion asked. They were in Graydons office.

''You know you are probably one of the only few mutants I can tolerate. As you know I believe mutants are dangerous.'' Graydon said.

''I believe Onslaught proved that.'' Legion said. The two started to laugh.

''Indeed. I believe this should be the fate of mutants.'' Graydon said. He passed Legion his Ipad which showed images of Franklin Richards, Charles Xavier, Victor Creed and Carol Danvers.

''That is quite a collection you have there. When does harvesting begin?'' Legion asked. He wanted to make Onslaught more powerful.

''When the machines are ready. Soon hopefully.'' Graydon answered.

Brian was in the gym doing chin ups. He had been in there for a while. Betsy walked in.

''Where's Lorna?'' Brian asked as he got down.

''She is with her father. What is up with you?'' Betsy asked.

''What do you mean?'' Brian asked.

''They know you are not a mutant. You want to help and that is why you came. I saw what you did, I know you killed The Reaver.'' Betsy said. Brian started to think.

''I had no choice.'' Brian said. He couldn't handle what he did.

''We never do.'' Betsy said. She handed him an object in a cloth. Brian looked at it and found the Amulet of Right. Brian was freaked out.

''Where did you get this?'' Brian asked.

''You would never get rid of that. You put everything you cannot throw out in your sock drawer.'' Betsy said.

Peter and Pietro were running around the institute. Peter was out of breathe.

''Please stop. For the love of god stop.'' Peter said. He fell to the ground and Pietro started to laugh.

''Come on, we need to train.'' Pietro said.

''I can climb walls. I will be fine.'' Peter replied.

''Get up.'' Pietro said. Peter was laying on the floor.

''Just let me sleep.'' Peter said as he fell asleep on the floor.

Wanda and Stephen were working. They were practising their magic.

''So have you worked out this prophecy yet?'' Stephen asked Wanda.

''Nope. A darker time where the fire will rise.'' Wanda said. Reid walked in.

''Hey can I have a word.'' Reid asked. He had not really been in the room since he was a man of science not magic.

''Of course. What is up?'' Stephen asked.

''Sue is going insane. She won't leave her room now. Franklin being kidnapped is killing her and she, we really need help.'' Reid said. He seemed tired and desperate.

''I give you my word I will do everything I can do. When was the last time you got some sleep?'' Stephen said. He and Wanda could both see the pain in his eyes.

''I don't know. I can't remember.'' Reid said.

Frank and Piotr were boxing.

''So how long have you been boxing?'' Frank asked.

''A few years. When my mutation manifested I started to do weights but I never really wanted to box, I didn't like the violence.'' Piotr explained.

''Boxing isn't all about violence. It is a way to express anger and stress.'' Frank explained.

''I get what you are saying at and I agree it is just. Before I got involved in all of this I never liked violence. It wasn't something I enjoyed seeing or being apart of.'' Piotr said. The two stopped fighting and Frank patted Piotr on the shoulder.

''Violence is not something you can avoid. It is apart of life and that is why you are here.'' Frank said.

Brian walked into his room. On his bed laid something he didn't know he still had. His Captain Britain outfit. Betsy had written a message. 'Captain Britain cometh.' Brian started to think.

Legion was in Charles' office. He was once again using his power to make everyone think he was Charles Xavier. Erik walked in.

''Hello Erik, how can I help you?'' Charles said.

''I just wanted to ask you about someone. I don't know if you remember but I just wanted to ask.'' Erik said. He was growing suspicious of Charles.

''Go ahead.'' Charles said.

''Do you remember when we first met all those years ago?'' Erik asked.

Graydon was admiring his collection in his office. A tall, big man walked in. He had black hair and a very angry face.

''How did you manage to capture Xavier?'' The man said. He had an English accent.

''I have my tricks and you have yours.'' Graydon said. He passed the man a glass of water. He took a pill and then drank the water.

''It doesn't really matter. As long as I have my revenge I will be happy.'' The man said.

''Of course Joshua um.'' Graydon said. He couldn't remember his last name.

''Stragg, Joshua Stragg.'' Joshua said. He started to smile.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. To round up; The characters are starting to bond, Who is Joshua Stragg? Reid and Sue are struggling, Brian is struggling with guilt, what is up with the prophecy? Should Rogue tell Remy her name? And Erik is very suspicious. How did they get Charles, Victor and Carol though? All questions will be answered and if there are anymore please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Preparing for battle pt2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter is basically preparing for the battle and some character development.**

Charles was in his bedroom. It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. A sudden burst of sulphur. Azazel, Legion and Taskmaster were stood there.

''Lucas, what are you doing?'' Charles asked but Taskmaster put a sword to his throat.

''Hush now daddy, I'm taking control.'' Lucas said. Legion then made Charles fall unconscious from his telepathic attacks. Taskmaster, Azazel and Charles then teleported away.

Graydon and Joshua were looking at the video of an unconscious Charles. They were in Joshuas office.

''I must thank you for this, you have certainly done well.'' Graydon said.

''Well my team is the best.'' Joshua said.

''Who is in it exactly?'' Graydon asked.

''Taskmaster, Azazel, Juggernaut and Carnage.'' Joshua explained.

''So what do you gain from all of this?'' Graydon asked.

''Revenge.'' Joshua said. He walked up to a case with golden armour inside.

Erik was walking down the institute corridor. Peter and Pietro walked up to him.

''Hey dad can I have some money?'' Pietro asked. Erik was in deep thought.

''Have you noticed Charles act differently?'' Erik asked.

''Well he seems a little different. I don't know what it is though.'' Pietro said.

''Ok, here.'' Erik said as he handed Pietro some money.

Johnny was talking to Remy. They were in the dining room eating burgers.

''So how do I get here to like me?'' Remy asked.

''That is a difficult question. Have you tried being nice to her?'' Johnny asked.

''What do you mean?'' Remy asked. Johnny laughed.

''Well come on. Don't pester her about her name or something but treat her to something nice.'' Johnny explained.

''Interesting.'' Remy said. He started to go into deep thought.

Reid was in the laboratory with Hank and Forge.

''Are you sure this will work?'' Hank asked.

''I hope so.'' Reid replied. He was typing on several computers.

Wade was watching a movie. Frank and Logan walked in.

''What are you watching?'' Frank asked.

''Silverfoxes sex tape. JK. It is The Dead Pool.'' Wade said. he was laughing but stopped as soon as he saw Logan had his claws out

''Seriously?'' Logan asked.

''Its like me in a movie.'' Wade said as he looked at Clint Eastwood.

Jean was walking down the corridor with Rogue and Jubilee.

''So ask him out.'' Jean said to Rogue.

''He clearly has the hots for you.'' Jubilee said.

''I don't know. You know how he is, does he like me or the idea of me?'' Rogue asked.

''First of all, stop reading Kittys books and second, you really fancy him.'' Jean said. They heard a loud bang from the laboratory. They went to investigate.

''So will this work?'' Forge asked.

''I hope so.'' Reid said. They activated a machine.

''What does it do?'' Rogue asked.

''We need a way to fight Onslaught. This is our weapon.'' Hank explained.

Charles was in his office with Erik.

''You never did answer my question.'' Erik said.

''Which one?'' Charles asked.

''Do you remember when we first met?'' Erik asked. Charles knew what he was suspicious.

Charles kicked the desk towards Erik. Legion stopped his disguise.

''I need to get out of here.'' Legion screamed telepathically.

''Now.'' Erik yelled.

Stephen and Wanda appeared in the room. They pushed Legion back and trapped him.

''This is over Legion. Where is Charles?'' Erik asked.

''You will never get him.'' Legion said. They could hear a helicopter outside.

Taskmaster, Azazel, Juggernaut, Carnage and Onslaught appeared. They walked towards the institute. Onslaught fired a burst of telekinesis at the institute damaging it.

''Lets cause some Carnage.'' Carnage screamed as he rushed over there.

''I'm going to enjoy this.'' Juggernaut yelled as he started to run towards the institute. Most of the heroes were unconscious.

Legion was unconscious in his office. Taskmaster walked in and picked him up.

''Leave us.'' Doctor Strange yelled. He fired a blast at Taskmaster but he deflected it with his shield making the blast hit Doctor Strange.

''What a fool.'' Taskmaster said. He walked out with an unconscious Legion.

Reid, Forge, Hank, Jean, Rogue and Jubilee were unconscious in the lab. The telekinetic blast had knocked everyone out. Jean woke up.

''What is going on?'' Jean said.

''Carnage, that is what is happening.'' Carnage yelled. He was on the ceiling. His hand turned to an axe and he jumped down.

Carnage smashed several computers and the machine started to activate.

Reid had connected his machine to a satellite that he uses. A blue ray is emitted and a ball of flames hits the satellite and crashed to the earth.

Jean and Carnage were in the labs.

''Get away.'' Jean said as he pushed him back. The machine started to light up and a burst of fire hit Jean.

Azazel appeared and teleported Carnage away.

Onslaught, Carnage, Juggernaut, Taskmaster were in the helicopter with Legion. Onslaught flew away.

Brian was in the library. Lorna, Kurt, Kitty and Betsy were in the library.

''Are you guys alright?'' Brian asked as he walked in.

''Oh they will be fine Brian.'' A man in a golden suit said.

''Reaver? But I killed you?'' Brian said.

''We both know you could never kill me.'' Reaver said. Azazel appeared and teleported him away.

''What, who was he?'' Kurt asked.

Steve, Erik, Tony and Bruce were talking.

''Who could get all these villains to work together?'' Tony said.

''I don't know but this could pose a serious problem.'' Steve said.

''Did you guys notice how underpowered Onslaught was?'' Bruce pointed out.

''Yeah, what do you think happened?'' Erik asked.

Jean was in the infirmary. Scott was beside her. Reid and Ben walked in.

''What happened?'' Scott asked.

''My machine was supposed to create a weapon to fight Onslaught. My satellite must have brought something into the machine and she absorbed it.'' Reid explained.

''Will she be fine?'' Scott asked.

''As soon as we work out what it was, we will take it out.'' Ben said. Scott seemed relieved but he was still stressed.

Graydon, Legion and Joshua were talking in Graydons office.

''I think Lensherr could pose as a threat.'' Graydon said.

''We are repowering Onslaught as we speak.'' Legion said. He put on a video of Onslaught having electricity flow through him. The prisoners were being electrocuted as well.

''I think we should send these heroes a message. I have just the plan.'' Joshua said.

Brian was in his room. He was staring at the amulet. Betsy and Lorna walked in.

''Hey, how are you keeping?'' Betsy said as she sat down next to him.

''I thought I killed him. How is he alive?'' Brian asked.

''How did he die?'' Lorna asked as she sat next to him.

Erik was in a car with Wade and Steve.

''Because I came from the land down under.'' Wade was singing...Badly.

''Thats not even the song.'' Steve said. They were listening to Deadpools version of blurred lines.

''Only a few miles left to the Triskelion.'' Erik said to himself.

''Tasky?'' Wade asked.

Taskmaster was in the middle of the road. He had a grenade launched and fired it at the car blowing it up.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. To round up; Will Erik, Steve and Wade be alright? Will Jean be alright? How did Reaver die and survive? All will be answered and if you have any questions please say. The next chapter will be called Taskmaster so get excited. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Taskmaster

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter will focus on the events that will lead up to the battle.**

The car burst into flames. Taskmaster watched as the flames burnt the car.

''It is done.'' Taskmaster said into his headset. He started to walk away.

''That was not cool.'' Wade yelled. He jumped out of the burning car covered in burn marks. He started to heal but he was weak. Steve crawled out with burn marks all over his body. His super soldier serum had enhanced his body so he could survive the flames but he was still very injured.

''Shut up Wade.'' Taskmaster said before pulling out a pistol. He shot Wade twice in the chest and started to walk away. The bullets had phosphorus inside of them and started to burn Wades insides.

A helicopter appeared an Taskmaster got in and flew away. The blackbird appeared a few minutes later with Tony was in his Ironman suit flying by its side. Logan, Stephen, Wanda and Hank ran out.

''We need to put that fire out.'' Tony yelled. Stephen created a miniature tornado and put out the fire. Wanda used her powers to rip the car open. Inside was Erik. Logan dragged Wade to the side whilst Hank did the same to Steve. Wanda just stood there though looking at the body. Stephen and Tony got Erik out of the car but they were too late.

''I'm sorry Wanda.'' Stephen said. Wanda couldn't even move she was in shock.

Everyone was in the campus gardens. Erik had passed away and they were having a funeral. Even though he was their enemy his death was still a shock. Wanda and Pietro were silent the entire day. Stephen and Peter were by their side but knew they should be left alone. Lorna was by Betsy and Brian. She was crying her eyes out and was destroyed. After the service everyone went back inside the mansion. The rules had just changed.

Graydon was at the laboratory in which Charles, Victor, Carol and Franklin were being held. Legion walked up to him.

''Are you ready?'' Graydon asked. Legion smiled. He pulled a lever and electricity passed through the unconscious prisoners and into Onslaught.

''He is ready.'' Legion said.

Betsy, Brian and Lorna were in Lornas room. Ororo walked on.

''How are you doing?'' Ororo asked.

''She isn't doing well.'' Betsy said. Lorna was still crying a little.

''I spoke to Pietro and Wanda and they agreed. They think you should have this.'' Ororo said. She had Eriks helmet in her hands. Lorna used her powers to make it come towards her.

''Thank you.'' She whispered. Ororo left.

''What do you think we should do?'' Betsy asked.

Jean had been out of the infirmary for a few days but she was still a little tired. Scott was by her side.

''Its weird though, I mean I never wanted him to die.'' Jean said.

''Yeah I get that feeling.'' Scott said.

Betsy, Brian, Pietro, Wanda and Lorna had snuck out. They were heading towards the Triskelion so they could find Taskmaster. They managed to get there without any problems but getting inside the building was difficult. They were wearing Shield overalls with their outfits underneath. They had their equipment in bags.

They entered the building and headed toward a lift.

''Do we have a plan?'' Brian asked.

''Yes.'' Lorna said. Wanda used her powers to open the lift without triggering an alarm. Pietro ran towards the computer room and started to hack into the computer.

''Found him.'' Pietro said into his headset.

''Where is he?'' Wanda asked into his headset.

''Oh dear.'' Pietro said into his headset.

''What is it?'' Lorna asked into his headset.

''He is here.'' Pietro said. He was then thrown across the room.

''Do you think you could find me without me knowing.'' Taskmaster said. He pulled out his sword.

The others appeared quickly and surrounded Taskmaster.

''We are going to have our revenge.'' Wanda said.

''Its funny. You don't even know why I killed him.'' Taskmaster said.

Taskmaster swung his sword but Lorna threw it out of a window. They took off their overalls to reveal their fighting clothes. Pietro got up. He and Wanda had the same outfits they always had. Brian was wearing his Captain Britain outfit. Betsy and Lorna were wearing armour. Betsys was Purple and Lornas was green. Lorna put on Eriks helmet.

''Why did you kill him?'' Brian asked.

''Because I was hired to.'' Taskmaster said. He threw a smoke grenade onto the ground and ran off. Pietro and Brian chased him using their superspeed.

Taskmaster punched Pietro and engaged in a fistfight with Brian. He quickly learnt all of his powers and kicked Brian out of a window. Betsy used her powers to create a sword and attack Taskmaster. He used his shield to fight her and quickly won. Lorna and Wanda were the only ones left. Brian flew back into the room.

''Get on the ground now.'' Nick Fury yelled. He and five soldiers burst in and pointed their guns at Taskmaster. Taskmaster threw a grenade at him but Lorna catched it in the air and threw it back at Taskmaster. He used his shield to block himself from the explosion and hit the wall. Lorna then picked up Taskmaster by the metal he was wearing and threw him against the wall knocking him unconscious. Nick Fury just looked at them, he was clearly annoyed.

Onslaught was flying towards the institute. He was ready to destroy it.

''Onslaught is here.'' Johnny yelled as soon as he noticed him. He quickly turned into Ghost Rider.

Onslaught fired a burst of telekinetic energy at the institute. It knocked some of the heroes back and smashed all of the windows.

''Feel the force of Mjolnir.'' Thor yelled. He then fired a burst of lightning at Onslaught but it did no good. Ghost Rider used his chain and wrapped it around him but snapped. Onslaught fired another burst of telekinetic energy pushing all of the heroes back and destroying a large part of the institute.

Two helicopter missiles hit Onslaught. It was a shield helicopter. Nick Fury was with Pietro, Wanda, Brian, Betsy and Lorna. Onslaught threw the helicopter away but Brian managed to fly out and move it in the right direction so it landed.

''Wanda now.'' Stephen yelled. He fired a burst of magical energy at Onslaught. Wanda used her powers to help Stephen. The energy started to cripple Onslaught and Reid ran out with a gun. It fired an orange stream of energy.

Onslaught fired a burst of energy at everyone pushing them back. This was not telekinetic energy but more reality warping energy. The institute started to change colour as if parts of it changed age. This applied to some of the plants. Jean was on the ground in pain. She opened her eyes and a burst of fire like energy was released. It hit Onslaught making him more week.

''What the hell was that.'' Peter asked.

''Bruce calm down mate.'' Tony said to Bruce but it had no effect. He turned into Hulk.

''Hulk smash.'' Hulk yelled before beating Onslaught. He fired one last blast of reality energy but it did very little. Hulk then finished beating Onslaught until he was unconscious.

The heroes walked around the institute. It was in near ruins because of the attack but they knew they could rebuild it.

''I'll take care of them.'' Logan said to Nick. They were discussing the break in.

''You need to see this.'' Johnny yelled. The heroes all ran over to Eriks grave. There was a slight transparent tear and two men on the ground. They got up and looked tired. Their clothes looked like they were from the 70's.

''This cannot be good.'' Rogue said. She had recognised one of them from a photograph she had seen.

''Is that like who I think it is?'' Kitty asked.

Legion was talking to Graydon and Joshua.

''Have you seen what has happened here?'' Legion asked.

''You failed both of you. I will send my men.'' Graydon said.

''An army of thugs?'' Joshua asked.

''Well come on. Those heroes have lost all their hope. The death of one of their leaders and an attack like that.'' Graydon said.

''You would want to see this though.'' Legion said. He showed them a satellite reading.

''Is this what I think it is?'' Joshua asked.

''What?'' Graydon asked.

''Onslaught ripped a hole in time.'' Legion explained.

The heroes were gathered around the two people.

''Charles?'' Logan asked.

''Erik?'' Raven asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. To round up; Erik is dead but his and Charles' past selves are here. How did Taskmaster know they would be after him? Is Onslaught going to regain more power? All will be answered soon. The next chapter will be called ghosts of the past. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
